


It's the Great Pumpkin, Phichit Chulanont

by idc_chan



Series: YOIHalloweenWeek2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Pumpkin carving, Roommates, YOI Halloween Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idc_chan/pseuds/idc_chan
Summary: Phichit and Yuri carve pumpkins in Detroit.





	It's the Great Pumpkin, Phichit Chulanont

**Author's Note:**

> For YOI Halloween Week Day 4: pumpkin carving

Phichit Chulanont spends a lot of time on the internet. Yuri would be concerned, except he kind of understands. It’s hard to be alone in a new country and Phichit is so young. He’s outwardly eager and cheery, but Yuri thinks he must miss home and is glad his new friend can find solace in a virtual world. 

Phichit Chulanont is a social media god. He speaks fluent English because of Instagram and he’s so excited to be in Detroit he feels like his skin is vibrating with happiness all hours of the day. He may feel a tiny bit of guilt when he realized he doesn’t miss home as much as he thinks he should- and then he finds something else to love about his new home. Case in point- the beautifully carved pumpkins on i<3halloqueen’s page. 

“Yuri!” Phichit says, taking his roommate by the arm. “Let’s to go the store.” 

“We have plenty of food,” Yuri says, “practice in the morning and I have an exam to study for.” 

“It’s Halloween tomorrow,” Phichit continues. “And I want to do a pumpkin.” 

Just when Phichit thinks Yuri Katsuki might be allergic to fun, the older man tends to surprise him. He closes his textbook with a sigh and stands up. “Okay, let’s go.” 

 

Yuri grins as he watches Phichit eagerly pick out “the perfect pumpkin”. He runs his hands over a few, picks up and weighs several. His face is twisted into a happy, little frown of concentration until he smiles brightly and holds one up with a triumphant noise. 

Yuri can’t help but feel excited as they find another “not quite as perfect, but still pretty good” pumpkin for Yuri as well as a few kits to carve with. It’s hard to feel anything except good when Phichit is this excited, Yuri thinks. He hadn’t expected to feel quite this fond of his sixteen-year-old rink mate when Ciao Ciao had asked if Yuri would share a room with the new guy. 

 

“Oh man, this is awful,” Phichit says, hands deep inside the pumpkin. He squishes his face in distaste as the slimy pumpkin’s guts cover his hands. “Are you sure we have to take all this out?” 

Yuri is still looking at the instructions on the back of the carving kit. “Yes. I’m certain it says we have to clean out the inside. It makes sense, you put candles inside after you’ve carved it, so it needs to be hollow.” 

“It’s pretty gross,” Phichit says smiling, holding his orange, stringy hand out for Yuri to see. 

“And it’s making a mess,” Yuri sighs, finally opening the package of his own kit. Yuri makes a face as he attempts to cut an opening in his pumpkin. “This is more difficult that it looked,” he says, flimsy carving knife stuck in the rim of the pumpkin. 

“Told you,” Phichit says with a grin. 

Phichit surveys his work. After an hour so, he’s managed to carve out eyes, nose and mouth into his jack-o-lantern. He’s still not one hundred percent clear on why it’s called that- google had given him something about lanterns and mythical creatures from Ireland. Still- it’s a wobbly, scary enough looking face and he’s excited to put it in their window. 

Yuri is still concentrating on his own pumpkin, face serious, knife making cuts just so until he seems satisfied. Phichit can’t tell what it is, but is content to snap a picture of his and Yuri’s work, as well as the mess they’ve created and scroll through his phone until Yuri finally finishes. 

They put the candles in- and Yuri’s is an outline of an ice skate. It’s beautiful- every bit as good as anything on i<3halloqueen’s Insta. Phichit smiles and Yuri’s face lights up. 

“So, it’s okay then?” he asks, eyeing it critically. 

Phichit shakes his head. “It’s awesome. C’mon!” He wraps his arm around Yuri and takes a selfie with them and their pumpkins. He’s thrilled when he can tag it “roommate goals.” 

Yuri is touched when he sees it a few weeks later.


End file.
